De cuidados
by Inavoig
Summary: Cuidar de su sobrino no era tan difícil como creía, sólo tenia que apartar objetos peligrosos de su boca y a su indeseable vecina de su casa. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isamaya.

* * *

—Popo.

—¿Qué?

—Popo

—¿Tu maldita primera palabra es popo? —Rivaille le decía a un pequeño niño de verde mirar—, ¿de donde carajos la escuchaste? Ni para que me esfuerzo.

El niño no entendía nada y luego siguió caminando con pasos torpes a su sillita para mirar la tele. Sintió el impulso de expulsar esas palabras, ¿quien lo culpaba? él apenas tenia un añito.

Rivaille vio al niño irse a sentar, dejo los documentos que estaba leyendo y luego suspiro derrotado frotándose las sienes. En su tiempo libre ayudaba a Eren a su desarrollo y escogió la tarea de enseñarle a hablar, hoy se salto esa clase porque tenia trabajo y luego ese niño regordete de mejillas coloradas se le quedo viendo para soltar semejante palabra.

El niño era su sobrino, ayudaba a su hermana Mikasa en la tarea de cuidarlo porque se convirtió en madre soltera, por decisión… ella solo quería un hijo. Las rarezas en su familia a veces le sacaban de quicio.

Hoy tuvo trabajo extra y lo dejo a su cuidado, no se queja, ese niño (en secreto) le parece adorable y lo cuida como si fuera propio. Hasta tiene su departamento lleno de cosas para entretenerlo y aparte compro para poder cuidarlo y que su hermana no estuviera trayendo cosas ajenas y sucias.

Fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y de paso echarle un vistazo a Eren. El niño se había cansado de la silla y estaba en la alfombra jugueteando con un zapato. ¿Por qué no es un niño normal y juega con sus malditos juguetes? ¡Por algo los compro! Un momento… Ese zapato no era suyo, era de mujer y…

Su furiosa mirada se dirigió a su maldita loca vecina que encantada de la vida le tomaba fotos a Eren que ahora jugueteaba con un cable.

¡Cable, carajo!

Le arrebato al niño el cable y luego le dio un carrito advirtiendo el llanto que se aproximaba, ya se sabía sus berrinches.

—¿Cómo carajo entraste?

—Abrí la puerta, vi que estabas ocupado y fui a jugar con ese adorable bebé —Apunto al niño que ahora se entretenía babeando su jueguete.

—Ya no es un bebé, maldita loca.

—Da igual, para mí siempre será la ternurita andante de mis ojos.

—No vuelvas a entrar sin permiso o como sé que no harás caso de perdido toca el timbre. –El pelinegro no sabía como es que siempre terminaban así.

—Si, si. Dame al niño, le haré volantín.

—Tu amenazas el bienestar de Eren, largo.

—No seas exagerado —La chica iba a agarrar al niño cuando Rivaille le miro las manos y luego hizo una mueca exagerada de asco.

—Estas sucia, lávate las manos y luego ven a tocar al niño.

—Me quedo entonces.

—No, vete maldita loca.

—Mira, ayudo con el cuidado de Eren, me lavo las manos veinte veces si quieres y así terminas tu trabajo.

El pelinegro dudo un poco, se llevo al niño al cuarto sin decir una palabra, luego salió con el castaño quien traía un nuevo cambio de ropa.

—Una sola mancha en su traje y estarás muerta. —Los ojos le brillaron de emoción a la castaña de lentes, su cambio era un adorable traje de perrito. Se fue a lavar las manos y regreso para darle volantín

Eren reía contento de que alguien le prestara atención, usualmente era un niño tranquilo y se entretenía con cualquier cosa, cuidarlo no era mayor problema mientras no agarrara objetos peligrosos.

Ya había pasado un tiempo y con un poco de dolor de cuello se fue a la sala de estar para verificar que su sobrino estuviera en buen estado.

—A ver Eren. Ahora empezaremos con la palabra "pipi". Repite conmigo "pipi". —Le gesticulaba al pequeño quien la veía divertido para luego soltar un "popo" —¡Ah! Veo que has aprendido bien, ten una galletita.

El niño intentó hablar pero sólo gritaba emocionado.

Rivaille ya sabia como aprendió esa maldita palabra, la maldita loca se acababa de ganar una orden de restricción, una buena patada y de paso se cambiaría de apartamento.

* * *

Es corto, quería un drabble pero no me salio.

Gracias por leer.


	2. DOS AÑOS

**Lo de "sadgento" es apropósito porque Eren aun no sabe hablar bien.**

* * *

Su pequeño sobrino ya tenia dos años y lo único interesante que hacia era decir "Sadgento" todo el tiempo.

Hanji aun sigue haciendo estragos en su casa, como broma hizo que Eren aprendiese la palabra para fastidiar y ni las múltiples patadas de escarmiento que le da la detienen.

—¡Sadgento! —Grito el niño.

Lo vio correr en su encuentro, al parecer Mikasa también lo dejaría hoy.

—Me llamo Levi, mocoso. —Le dijo para luego cargarlo.

—Hola enano, hoy también te lo encargo me disculpo si no te avise antes pero ya me voy.

Bufó, que más daba. Pensó que todos tenían la maldita costumbre de entrar a su casa sin avisar.

Ahora que lo piensa, también dejo de decir esa palabra estúpida. Mikasa amenazo a Hanji después de saber que su primera palabra no fue mamá y su segunda fue "sadgento". Ese mocoso ni si quiera sabía pronunciarlo bien y eso le fastidiaba más.

—Sadgento. —El pequeño apuntaba la cocina, probablemente quería algo de comer.

Mikasa siempre deja en la sala las cosas de Eren, pero nunca las toca, han de estar sucias. Por eso tiene sus reservas en la alacena y ahora que no usa biberón si no "vasitos entrenadores" es más fácil. Aunque siempre le da en un vaso de plástico porque ya debe enseñarse a ser "hombrecito" Su hermana no lo sabe y prefiere mantener el secreto antes de que su sobre protectora manera de ser le mate.

Bajo al pequeño de ojos verdes para entrar a la cocina por un yogur, una pequeña cuchara y un babero, ese niño aun se ensucia todo cuando come.

Le guió a la sala para luego sentarse en el sillón con Eren a lado, tendiéndole las cosas y vigilando que no ensuciara de más.

El niño veía curioso la cuchara y entonces fijo sus enormes ojos verdes hacia el mayor. Le dio la cuchara y luego abrió la boca.

—No, ya eres niño grande. —El niño seguía viéndolo fijamente-. No, no me convencerás.

Tras unos segundos (que a Levi le parecieron minutos) cedió dándole de comer él.

—¡Si! —El niño se carcajeaba cuando terminaba de tragar y se aplaudía a si mismo.

Levi no entendía ese poder, de seguro era porque Mikasa lo entrenaba en secreto para obtener todo lo que quería. Esa mujer no tiene límites… Aunque muy en el fondo sabe que no es cierto y sólo es quue no puede resistir a la mirada infantil del niño.

—Ya terminaste, no queda más. —El niño agarro el pequeño vasito de yogur y lo puso en la mesita de la sala.

No tenia hambre, solo le gustaba que el mayor le prestara atención. Su mami le daba de más, pero prefería a su "sadgento"

Alzo los brazos para ser cargado, tenia un poco de sueño y quería que lo arrullara, su mami siempre lo arrullaba y así se quedaba dormido más fácil.

Levi vio con horror la cara somnolienta del niño, sus brazos estirados y sus ojos verdes entrecerrados. El mayor temor del día era la hora de dormir, por lo regular a esa hora llegaba…

—Holo.

Hanji, aun tiene la costumbre de entrar sin avisar, todos tienen esa costumbre, hasta su jefe-mejor amigo la tiene, ¿¡carajo, nadie lo puede dejar en paz!?

—Toca, maldita sea, toca. —La mujer castaña ni le hizo caso y alzo a Eren.

El niño reía, ahora ya se le habia espantado el sueño, genial…

—Hola pequeñin, ¿me extrañaste? Yo si te extrañe. Tengo un nuevo álbum de fotos que grita ser estrenado. —Eren sólo entendió hola y luego rió como usualmente lo hacia.

Vio al pequeño hombre y luego tendió los brazos, quería ir con él.

—Parece ser que no te extraño.

—Tú no entiendes el lenguaje de los pequeños, su risa fue un "te extrañe" y como tu eres su familiar obviamente te quiere más.

—Mas bien lo tienes harto, te comportas igual que su madre y eso le fastidia.

—No me compares con esa mujer, raro de la limpieza. A veces la veo y me dan escalofríos, tenían que ser hermanos.

—Mejor lárgate, saldré con Eren.

—Tu… ¿salir? Eso debe de ir en mi álbum.

El de pelo negro viro los ojos fastidiado y agarro una pequeña mochilita para meter cosas que el pequeño pudiese necesitar, se lo aventó a la castaña para luego cargar a Eren y escabullirse por la puerta. Si se iba a colar, que lo hiciera como su esclava.

Ahora mismo estaba en un parque, de esos sucios llenos de niños cochambrosos con madres desobligadas quien dejan a sus hijos ahí por horas.

Era hora de que Eren conociera el exterior, aunque si por él fuera lo tendría lejos de gérmenes, personas y de Hanji (ella no cuenta como persona).

Cuando estaba apunto de dejarle en el columpio para niños pequeños, vio con horror que tenia mugre por todas partes. Inmediatamente saco su kit de limpieza y desinfecto cualquier superficie que fuese a tocar el niño y él. Ese lugar era el infierno.

Hanji los veía a lo lejos, el raro de la limpieza ataca de nuevo. Acompañarles ya no le parece tan divertido, olvido su cámara y Levi no le deja acercarse demasiado, compadece a Eren…

El niño solo veía sentado en el pasto al "sadgento" persiguiendo niños con algo en las manos, aburrido, se acerco a otro niño que no hacia mucho pero traía unos llamativos soldaditos y se puso a jugar con él.

Escucho a los pequeños reírse mientras eran seguidos, a lo mejor fueron ahí porque el pelinegro necesitaba divertirse.

* * *

Si, al parecer nuestro pequeñin o sease Levi, también necesita diversión de vez en cuando.

Seran historias cortas, casi sin ninguna relación entre si, creo...

Si tengo horrores de ortografía, perdón :(


	3. TRES AÑOS

Eren estaba jugando con un muñeco de peluche que le regalo su tío Erwin (no es su tío pero así le dice) y otro peluche que le regalo Hanji. Uno era un ratón amarillo de nombre Pika* y el otro era un gatito al que Hanji le puso Levi-amargadeiton.

En su mente infantil, el peluche en forma de gato tenía una discusión con Pika.

Amargadeiton insistía en que se fuera de su casa, que le dejara en paz y no tocara sus productos de limpieza. Pika solo se reía y le decía que era muy divertido hacerlo enojar.

Luego el gato lo empujo para luego arañar al ratón, Pika lanzo poderosos poderes y luego Amargadeiton fue lanzado por los aires hasta quedar a los pies de un titán que se parecía mucho a su mamá.

—Eren, deja eso ya. Iremos con tu tío.

—¿Sargento?

—Si, él.

El niño tiro a Pika y luego agarro al gato para irse con su mami. Luego habría revancha.

/

/

—¿De nuevo? —Le dijo Rivaille, quien se encontraba comiendo cuando sus familiares llegaron.

—Si, su niñera no volvió, no sé porque.

Rivaille sabe la razón, Mikasa puede ser un demonio cuando se trata de su hijo.

—Esta bien.

—¡Sargento! —El niño corrió mientras alzaba los brazos.

El pelinegro lo cargo y el niño complacido lo abrazaba del cuello restregando su cara contra su mejilla.

—Hola Eren ¿quieres un dulce?

—No, ya comió. Bueno nos vemos en la noche. –Le dio un sonoro beso al pequeño en la frente y se despidió con la mano para salir.

Cuando vio salir a su mamá el pequeño le susurro al oído.

—Si quiero, Mikasa me da dulces que saben feo.

Rivaille hizo un sonido semejante a la risa o eso pareció y luego bajo al niño para encaminarse a la cocina, su hermana iba a logar que el niño se perdiera y no quisiera volver.

Le dio una paleta para la tos de esas de miel, al menos saben mejor que las de Mikasa. Luego se percato del pequeño gato que estaba tirado en el suelo.

—¿Y ese gato?

—Hanji me lo dio.

Rivaille lo miro feo, de seguro tenia una cámara incrustada para poder espiar a su sobrino.

—El pequeño Eren ya habla mejor. —Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz, era Erwin.

—¿Cómo jodidos entraste?

—Por la puerta. —Le sonrió como un padre explicándole a su hijo.

—No tiene picaporte, ahora es de sólo llave.

—Hanji me la facilito.

Estúpida Zoe, pensó. Estúpidos todos, de seguro todo el edificio tenia su llave.

—Es mi día de descanso ¿A que viniste?

—Zoe me invito.

—¿De quien carajo es la casa? —¿Le invito? ¡si la casa era de él!

—No deberías decir malas palabras enfrente del pequeño.

El castaño de ojos verdes miraba a ambos adultos discutir, no le importaba mucho. Al contrario, era buen material para el próximo enfrentamiento de sus peluches.

—¿Por qué Hanji les toma fotos?

Ambos adultos votaron a ver a la castaña quien sostenía una cámara sonriente.

—¿Que haces maldita loca?

—Material Yaoi.

—¿Qué carajo es eso?

—Levi, tu vocabulario.

—¡Al diablo, largo!

Eren sostenía al gato entre sus pequeñas manos, observando a los adultos en su al parecer divertida platica. Bueno eso pensaba, porque Hanji y tío Erwin se reían del sargento.

Después de un rato de discusiones sin sentido Levi estaba cruzado de brazos en el sofá mientras la castaña le tomaba fotos al niño y Erwin sonreía divertido viéndolos.

—Ahora por tus deditos así, en forma de orejitas de conejo y sonríe. —Ahora que Eren entendía mejor, su material aumentaba.

El niño se divertía, su mamá solo quería abrazarlo y ellos no.

—Algún día Mikasa te matará por eso.

—Para ese entonces habré completado sus cinco años de vida en mi álbum. —Le restaba importancia—. Bien, ahora ve con tu tío.

El infante obedeció y se sentó en sus piernas. Levi estaba avergonzado, pero no podía decir palabrotas ni reñir enfrente de su sobrino para no enseñarle malas costumbres.

—Eren, cuando seas grande ¿que te gustaría ser? —Le pregunto Erwin al pequeño.

—¡Un atrapa malos!

—Querrás decir: Súper héroe —Le corrigió Hanji.

—Si, eso.

—Y no te gustaría tener una linda novia?

—¿Novea?

—Si, pero es novia no novea. Es alguien a quien quieres mucho, siempre quieres estar con esa persona y te trata bien.

—¡Ya la tengo!

Los adultos miraron al niño, los jóvenes de hoy en día siempre tan avanzados.

—¿Y quien es? —Solo esperaba que no fuera como Mikasa. Pensaba Hanji.

—Tío Levi! —Y luego lo abrazo.

De nuevo Rivaille estaba avergonzado pero un poco feliz.

—Oh tienes mucha razón pequeño Eren, tienes una linda novia. —Hanji no aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

Bueno, fallo en eso de que no se pareciera a Mikasa, eran hermanos después de todo.

El rubio y la castaña se rieron de la forma de ser de su compañero para cono Eren, siempre mimándolo a su manera.

—Y también tengo a Pika y a Levi-amargadeiton.

—¿Levi es tu gato? —Le pregunto el pelinegro al niño.

—Sip.

—¿Quién le puso así?

—Hanji.

_Oh no. _Pensó la castaña.

Ese día no iba a ser de puras risas después de todo.

* * *

**PIKA*** Pikachu obviamente pero me iba a ver muy plagiadora (?)

**Amargadeiton**= Amargado, que original, yo sé.

Creo que solo haré dos capítulos más porque creo que no tiene mucha aceptación la historia.

Si les gusto dejen algún comentario, es la forma de inspiración de la autora(?)

Gracias por leer. :3


	4. Momentos incómodos

Eren estaba contribuyendo a la causa de Levi, ya era todo un niño grande.

—¿Ya salió?

—Tú debes de sentirlo.

—Pero no siento nada.

—Exacto.

Mikasa estaba en la puerta observando como es que su hijo era instruido por su hermano para hacer del baño en su nica*.

—Me aburro. —Y luego el niño se subió sus pequeños pañales que anunciaban en la tele para niños grandes y se fue a jugar con sus juguetes.

—No entiendo porque aun no deja el pañal. —Le dijo la azabache con gesto preocupado.

—Leí que se sienten más cómodos así.

—Ya tiene tres años y pronto entrara al kínder, los otros niños le harán bullying.

—Ellos aun no entienden de eso. —Su hermana era una exagerada.

—Más bien tú no entiendes el sufrimiento de madre.

Levi rodo los ojos con fastidio para luego seguir al castaño a la sala. Estuvieron parte de la mañana con eso, pero sí el niño no quería cooperar, no le obligarían. Según leyó, dejar el pañal a la fuerza provocaba un trauma y no quería que su sobrino sufriera más de lo que ya por tener una madre como Mikasa.

—Déjalo para otro día y ya vete a trabajar.

—Si, vengo por él más tarde. Gracias por cuidarlo en tu día libre.

—No es nada, de todos modos Erwin me deja trabajo extra en casa por lo mismo. —Le guió hasta la puerta para que se fuera, no se vaya a regresar…

—Tienes amigos muy considerados.

—Supongo.

Y luego la mujer se fue.

_¿Considerados? Considerados su abuela, ellos le dejan trabajo en casa para tener la escusa de visitarlo. _Pensó.

Se dirigió a donde Eren, ese niño aun tenia la manía de agarrar objetos peligrosos. Y cuando lo vio agarrar la taza de café que estaba tomando supo que su radar funcionaba bien.

—Deja eso, te puedes matar.

El pequeño lo miro con ojos inocentes, no sabía que era matar pero se escuchaba muy feo.

—¿Matar es malo?

—Si.

Sí su tío decía que era malo, pues era malo y ya.

—¿Puedo ver tele? —Preguntó. Era un niño muy educado. Bueno no, la verdad era que Mikasa le prohibía verla, sólo cuando iba con el sargento tenía ese privilegio.

—Si, no hagas mucho ruido. Haré trabajo.

—¡Si!

/

Levi estaba haciendo un trabajo impreso, pero al parecer la maquina infernal estaba gastando mucha tinta porque le indicaba una baja., ahora tendría que ir por un cartucho a la sala, pero en sus camino el pequeño de ojos verdes le intercepto.

—¿Tío, que es Santa?

_Oh no. Ahora vendrían las preguntas incomodas._

—Es un señor.

—Pero en la televisión dijeron que…

—Bien, Santa no existe. Es producto de la mercadotecnia para que los niños no hagan travesuras y los padres gasten dinero por montones. —No puede mentir. Joder, pobre niño.

—Ah… ¿Pero ese no es papá Noel? En la caja dijeron que unos hombres* con ese nombre vendrían.

El hombre le miro unos segundos sin pestañear.

—¿Ese?

—Si…

—Pues esos hombres cantan…

—Ah.

_La había cagado._ Se arrodillo a la altura del pequeño, para después poner un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No le digas a tu madre lo de Santa. Que sea un secreto entre los dos.

—¿Secreto?

—Si, algo que sólo tú y yo sabemos.

Eren rió entusiasmado que hasta se le olvido (por ese día) que le arruinaron la infancia. Tenía algo que nadie más con el sargento.

De repente se acordó de otra cosa que iba a decirle.

—¿Puedo intentar de nuevo? No me gusta que Mikasa me vea.

Levi comprendió inmediato a que se refería y se levanto para darle la mano.

—Si, a mi también me incomoda su mirada.

/

—¡Y era café!

Hanji escuchaba atentamente el relato del infante sobre su gran "hazaña" en el baño, no entendió muchas cosas porque aun decía palabras medio raras.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, ten una galletita.

Esta vez Levi no pregunto como entro. Hoy se ahorraría una pelea que seguramente perdería.

El niño tomo la galleta y se fue a ver de nuevo la televisión muy conforme, si el premio por hacer esas cosas era comida prohibida podría intentarlo de nuevo.

—¿Crees que pronto deje el pañal?

—Si, ya sabe hacer popo, le falta la pipi.

—Pues tú eres el indicado para eso, eres hombre.

De repente le hizo un "Click" y luego maldijo en voz baja.

Zoe se enfoco en el pequeño ahora, pues su amigo tenia un conflicto existencial con la sola idea de enseñarle a Eren a orinar.

—¿Qué le pedirás a santa este año? —Le dijo cuando vio un comercial de ese hombre gordinflón.

—Santa no existe, es_ mecadotenia._ Ya eres grande, deberías saberlo. —Y se enfoco en los comerciales que le parecían muy divertidos.

Zoe estaba estupefacta y entonces volteo hacia su amigo quien ahora tenía un rostro serio.

—Eres una muy mala persona. —Le apunto con el dedo índice, acusándole.

—Lo sé.

Si, eso de tratar con niños no era lo suyo, rogaba a todos los Dioses (esos que no conoce) que Eren creciera rápido.

_ Quería ahorrarse futuros momentos incómodos._

* * *

**_Holo._**_ Bueno, yo tengo sobrinos de uno y dos años así que me baso un poco en ellos y no tengo muchas referencias acerca de pequeñines de 3. Pero hoy conocí a una niña de esa edad que habla mejor que muchos niños de 7 que conozco. Y pensé *OMGF así haré a Eren hoy* _

_Y hoy fui a visitar a mis sobrinos y a uno de ellos casualmente le estaban enseñando a hacer del baño solito._

**Nica** = Según lo que escuche, se refiere a los baños chiquitos de plásticos que usan los niños para entrenarse.

Los pañales de niño grande pues ya saben, un comercial que vi.

**Cartel de Santa**: Es el comercial que vio Eren, a mi en lo personal no me gustan pero tiene el nombre de Santa que requería para la malinterpretacion.

"**Mecadotecnia**" = Obviamente imito lo que le dijo Levi, mal, pero lo hizo.

La verdad soy mala tía y yo me le quede viendo a mi sobrino mientras entrenaba, incomodandolo u_ú Y me sentí muy Mikasa ~

**kely masao 'D :** Al Levi le traera momentos incómodos con esa revelación ~ Y si, a mi también se me afiguro xD


	5. Preguntas incomodas

Levi veía aburrido a los muchos niños entrar al Jardín de infantes mientras esperaba a Mikasa, quien le dijo que como era el primer día de escuela de Eren, tenia que estar ahí como apoyo moral, (realmente no sabe para quien es el apoyo, sí para Eren o para ella que lo tendrá menos horas en casa).

Los vio llegar e inmediatamente el niño salto a su encuentro.

—¡Sargento! Hoy voy a ver a más niños.

El de pelo negro asentía mientras le daba ligeras palmadas en la cabeza.

—Pórtate bien.

—¡Si! —Reía efusivamente.

—Entra cariño, ya es hora. —Le abrazo muy fuerte, casi ahogando al niño.

—Mikasa, no p-puedo res-espirar. —Se quejaba el infante, su mamá era muy dramática.

Soltó al niño aun con ligeras dudas de querer que se alejara toda la mañana.

—Lo siento, anda.

Eren se despido para luego perderse entre la multitud de niños.

Mikasa veía con gesto ausente todo, su hijo estaba creciendo y a ella cada vez la dejaba mas lejos… hasta que Levi la saco de su letargo.

—Más tarde vendrás por él, no seas exagerada.

—Si…

Guio a su hermana hasta el auto, le dijo que a Eren no le gustaría verla tan triste o lloraría (cosa que era mentira) eso la calmo un poco y se despidió para ir atrabajar.

Ahora él iba retrasado, con lo que le molesta la impuntualidad.

/

/

El pequeño de ojos verdes veía entusiasmado todo. Cuando su mamá le dijo que entraría a una escuela para aprender mucho le entusiasmo ¡El quería conocer el mundo! Así que cuando la maestra les dijo que se presentaran el muy contento dijo:

—Mi nombre es Eren Yeager. ¡Tengo tres años y medio y soy un súper héroe!

Los demás niños se rieron.

—Tú no puedes ser un súper héroe, esos solo son de la televisión.

El castaño molesto vio a otro niño con cara de caballo riéndose de él.

La maestra previniendo una posible pelea los calmó para seguir con las presentaciones, el resto de la mañana paso tranquila lleno de planas con su nombre y libros para colorear.

Llegando el momento del almuerzo se acerco a un pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos muy grandes y bonitos, aun no se aprendía bien los colores pero eran de otro tono al de los suyos.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces?

—Hola, mi abuelo me dio este libro aunque no le entiendo pero tiene bonitos dibujos.

El castaño asintió observando el libro.

—No me acuerdo de tu nombre.

—Armin Arlert yo si se me el tuyo. —Le dijo, por lo regular nadie le hacia caso y le hizo feliz que ese niño si.

—¡Bien! ¿Tienes comida? Yo tengo esta cosa con pan con algo raro y esta hoja en medio. —Se lo mostró.

—Si mi mamá me mando un jugo y algo parecido creo que se llama Dandwish*.

—Oh, Danduuish***** —Poso un dedito en su barbilla tratando de decir la palabra—. Le llamaremos mejor almuerzo, es más fácil.

Cuando el rubio estaba sacando su comida de la lonchera el de ojos verdes vio una fotografía dentro., curioso la tomo reconociendo a su nuevo amigo.

—Es mi familia.

—Ah, ¿quién es él?

—Mi papá.

—¿Qué es papa?

—Pues es como mamá pero en hombre. ¿No tienes?

—Pues si dices que es mamá como en hombre creo que es el sargento, pero el sargento es mi novia y no puede ser mi papá.

El ya sabía distinguir entre hombres y mujeres, según Mikasa, los hombres eran como él y las mujeres eran las que olían bonito.

—¿Tu novia?

—¡Si! Es alguien a quien quieres mucho y siempre te mima.

—¿Mi mamá es mi novia? —Le pregunto un confundido rubio.

—No… tu mamá es tu mamá no puede ser tu novia.

Armin se quedo pensativo mientras comía su almuerzo, luego le preguntaría a su abuelito.

La maestra dio por terminada la hora y todos guardaron sus loncheras quejándose del poco tiempo y luego continuaron con la clase.

/

/

Más tarde, Mikasa recogió a su retoño. Las horas se le hicieron eternas al punto de la desesperación.

—Mamá, ¿quién es mi papá?

La pelinegra freno el coche, ligeramente turbada y luego como si no pasara nada dejando a varios conductores gritarle por su imprudencia reanudo la marcha.

—Tú no tienes papá, solo eres de mamá.

—Pero mis amigos tienen papá

—Tu papá no existe.

—¿Es como santa?

Una vez tío Levi le dijo que Santa no existía, pero que no le dijera a nadie. Seria un secreto entre los dos.

—¿Quién?

—¿O el sargento es mi papá?

Cuando la pelinegra le iba a responder llegaron al apartamento de su hermano, bajo a Eren del coche y toco la puerta.

Le abrió un aburrido pelinegro que tomaba café.

—¿Qué?

—Solo lo recogí, pero tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Contrata una niñera.

—Nunca vuelven.

—Yo tampoco volvería. Así que vete, yo también tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Dile a tu jefe que es una emergencia, enano.

—A mi háblame bonito, Ackerman.

—Se lo dejare a Hanji.

Molesto, Levi agarro al niño de la mano y lo jalo a su apartamento. Esta vez Mikasa gano la batalla.

—Vuelvo más tarde.

Cerró la puerta. Ahora tenía un avanzado sistema de seguridad con código y reconocimiento de voz para que nadie osara pasar sin su permiso.

—Siéntate en la sala, haré una llamada.

El niño asintió y se fue. Rivaille lo miro extrañado, tenía un semblante un poco decaído y no le grito el usual "Sargento" cuando lo veía.

Para cuando volvió a la sala se encontró con su sobrino dibujando muy entretenido en su libreta.

—¿Qué haces?

—Dibujo. —Le contesto._ Wow que brillante._

No le pregunto de nuevo, él no pregunta más de dos veces e intimidar a Eren no iba con él. Pero aun así se acerco para ver lo que dibujaba.

Vio un dibujo mal echo (que esperaba, tan solo era un niño) de su gato y ratón de peluche, a Mikasa, a si mismo y a él. Agradeció mentalmente que lo dibujara más alto que su hermana.

—Es un dibujo muy bonito.

—Gracias.

Rivaille volteo como la niña del exorcista y vio a Hanji mirar sobre su hombro al niño.

—¿Qué cara...

No puedo terminar la frase ya que una mano más grande le tapo la boca.

—Levi, ya hemos hablado sobre las malas palabras. —Le regaño su rubio jefe.

—Ya hemos hablado también sobre irrumpir en mi casa. ¡Largo!

—Cuando le hablaste a Erwin él estaba en mi apartamento verificando los papeles del nuevo proyecto y queríamos comprobar lo de Eren. —Le explico Hanji ignorando los reclamos de Rivaille.

—Yo no miento, y en todo caso compruébame est…

—Levi… —Una vez más le regaño.

Frustrado, se quito la mano de la boca y fue a verificar el número de la compañía del estúpido sistema que acababa de comprar. ¡Aun siguen yendo a su casa como plaga! Simple y sencillamente pondría una cadena alrededor de la puerta, era más efectivo que la estúpida tecnología.

—No te esfuerces mucho, pequeñín. ¡Soy Ingeniera en Sistemas! —Se burlaba la castaña, adelantándose a lo que seguramente haría.

Dio la media vuelta. _¡Carajo! ¡Era bruja esa mujer! _Algún día seria libre en su propia casa ¡Algún día!

—¿Es alguna tarea? –Le preguntó, ahora se enfocaría en su sobrino.

—Sip. La maestra nos dijo que dibujáramos a nuestra familia. Y aquí están mis mascotas mi mamá y mi papá.

Levi proceso muy lentamente lo ultimo.

—¿Tu papá? Yo no soy tu papá. —Él aun era joven como para tener hijos.

—Pero Armin dijo que mi papá era mamá pero en hombre. —Le dijo con los ojos llorosos ¿acaso estaba equivocado?

El pelinegro se revolvió el cabello dispuesto a explicarle las cosas. Se sentó junto a él atrayéndolo a sus piernas.

—Mira, tu papá no puedo ser yo porque…

—Eres mi novia, lo sé. Eso mismo le dije a Armin.

Se escucho una carcajada para nada sutil de Hanji.

—No… —Tenia que sacarle esa idea de la mente al niño y de paso vengarse de Zoe—. Es porque soy tu tío, hermano de tu mamá. Tu papá fue alguien a quien tu mamá le parecio apto para poder tenerte.

—¿Tenerme? Mamá dijo que me pidió a la cigüeña.

—Tu madre te miente.

Los adultos rolaron los ojos exasperados con la explicaciones del más bajo.

—¿De donde vengo, entonces? —Le miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes que ahora se encontraban acuosos.

Rivaille se arrepintió al instante, definitivamente no sabia tratar con bebés.

—No, pequeño. Tu vienes de la fabrica de bebes que todos los padres tienen. Pero Mikasa no te ha dicho nada para que no vayas. No digas nada, es un secreto. —Le explico Erwin, él era el más sensato de los tres adultos ahí.

—¿Cómo el de Santa?

—¿Cómo quien?

—Si, como el de santa… —Interrumpió Levi, antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta de lo caga infancias que era.

El niño quedo conforme con la respuesta. ¡Ahora tenia otro secreto con su sargento! Aunque aun todavía tenía un poco de dudas sobre su papá.

Para cuando Mikasa volvió el niño ya estaba dormido y Zoe y Erwin estaban cenando en la sala… Así que mientras los veía alejarse pensó que tenia que estar preparado para las futuras respuestas comprándose un libro infantil.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Eren ya había despertado y su mamá lo cargaba para ir a su habitación.

—¿Mamá?

—-Dime, bebé.

—Ya sé quien es mi papá.

Ackerman lo miro intensamente unos segundos, maldiciendo a su hermano mentalmente para luego sonreírle a su hijo.

—¿Si?

—¡Si! Es un hombre. —Satisfecho con su autodescubrimiento, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Mikasa se sintió aliviada, pero tenía mucho miedo… Alguna ves leyó que a esa edad los niños empiezan a preguntar sobre bebés, sobre porque ellos tienen pene y las niñas no y cosas así… Pero ella tenía a un hermano muy complaciente con su hijo y a quien le dejaría contestarle esas preguntas por ella.

Sonrió maquiavélicamente, si, su hermano era muy bueno.

/

En ese momento, Levi sintió un escalofrió muy intenso que hasta tuvo que sentarse mientras limpiaba el chiquero que habían dejado sus indeseables visitas. Algo le decía que su futuro iba a ser plagado de futuras preguntas incomodas.

_De nuevo…_

* * *

**Dandwish, Danduuish** = Tratando de decir **Sandwich.**

Bueno, mi sobrino aprendió una nueva palabra y es... ¡TÍA! *Llora de la emoción*

Tuve un fin de semana muy ocupado, empezando desde el jueves... Por fin descansare en mi casa :'D

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y dejan comentario.

**_Yunna:_ **Yo también me trabo a veces porque mis sobrinos aun no saben hablar bien xD Lo alargare un poco más :3


	6. Lluvia, lluvia mala

El día iba de mal en peor, lo odia y maldice a partes iguales al mundo. Maldito día, maldito coche que de descompuso, maldita paloma que le cago encima, maldito Erwin que no le quiso dar un aventón para ir por su almuerzo, maldita lluvia hija de puta, malditos sean todos y maldita llamada entrante de Mikasa

—¿Qué? —contesto el celular.

_—¿Estamos de malas? —_se burlaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —le contesto mordaz.

—_Podrías hacerme una favor?_

—No.

_—Bueno, como estoy atrasada en trabajo…_ —continuó a pesar de la negativa.

—No.

_—… y hoy hace un clima muy feo…_

—No.

_—… se pronostica una fuerte lluvia y mi pequeño esta en el Kínder_… —Mikasa ya no escucho el apático "no"— _…así que ¿Puedes ir por él?_

Lo pensó un poco, no podía negarse a ir por Eren (aunque quisiera), si su hermana no tenia tiempo de ir pues no contaba con a nadie mas a quien recurrir y no dejaría más de la cuenta a su sobrino en ese lugar que seguramente estaba sucio, lleno de mocos de niños chillones.

—Bien.

_—Sabía que contaba contigo._

—No por mucho, no por que quiera, no por ser tú.

_—Gracias, supongo. Ve por él a las doce._

—Bien. —colgó fastidiado y luego se acordó que no tenia coche.

_Puto día de mierda._

_/_

_._

_/_

—Creí haber expresado claramente "Aventón, coche, escuela de Eren"

—Pues me falló eso del coche.

—Y el aventón.

—Fallas simples en la ecuación, obviamente nuestra limosina nos lleva al lugar destinado.

—Es el maldito transporte público.

—¿Y de qué te quejas? Igual no estamos caminando.

Ya no iba a discutir con esa mujer, obviamente algo andaba mal dentro de su cabeza y el hámster había muerto hace tiempo.

—No me gustan los días lluviosos… —murmuro Eren. Ambos adultos lo escucharon y vieron que el pequeño veía el paisaje con aire ausente.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hanji.

—No hay sol, se ve muy apagado…

Eren se encontraba a lado de la ventana del lado derecho del transporte con Levi enseguida suyo, y Hanji enfrente de ellos, pero ella se había girado y estaba arrodillada en el asiento para poder "platicar" amenamente.

—Los días lluviosos son importantes para el cultivo, las plantas y para limpiar el ambiente.

Eren miro a su tío unos segundos, procesando lo dicho y asintió. Eso mismo le dijo Armin pero con palabras que su mente infantil pudiese entender, su amigo era muy listo.

—Creo que no te entendió. —le dijo la castaña en voz baja.

—Te puede escuchar perfectamente.

Hanji miro cohibida al niño que seguía ajeno a todo.

—Pues no parece. —volvió a susurrar.

—Lo hace. —se froto las sienes en un gesto cansino.

—No, no puede.

—Si, si puedo señorita Hanji. —susurró Eren.

—¡Que niño más listo! —nerviosa le decía en un vano intento de desviar la conversación antes de que su amigo le regañara por su imprudencia.

Eren no la miro y comenzó a dibujar un paisaje con sus pequeños dedos, hecho del vaho que provocaba el clima frio afuera y el cálido adentro.

El resultado final: Un sol sonriente en lo alto de unas montañas llenas de flores y nubes que no opacaban al astro.

—Es muy bonito. —comento la mujer.

—Gracias. —le contesto en tono monótono. Borro con su mano el dibujo y luego se dedico a volver a observar por la ventana.

—Es igualito de tétrico que tú…

—Te puede escuchar. —comentó con fastidio. ¿Acaso no puede guardar silencio un minuto?

Hanji miro a Eren preocupada, los niños no debían de ser así, ellos tan llenos de confianza y vida iluminaban con su risa cualquier lugar en donde estuvieran. Eren era así de inocente… pero hoy, hoy simplemente no brillaba como lo hacia usualmente.

—Dicen que sí un niño sonríe en un día nublado el sol vuelve a brillar.

El pequeño le miro con la curiosidad palpitante en sus grandes ojos verdes. Agradecía por el dato, pero no tenia muchas ganas de nada.

Ya habían llegado a la parada y ahora se encontraban caminando rumbo al apartamento de Levi, él sostenía el paraguas y a Hanji ya le estaba dando un dolor de cuello por estar agachada, pero reclamarle algo referente a la estatura la llevaría a ser estampada contra el suelo, aun así se atrevió a molestarle con otra cosa.

—Eres muy cursi cuando te lo propones.

—Intente ser amable, intente. —le decía mientras cerraba el paraguas, ya había dejado de llover así que no era necesario.

—Pues el niño no parece muy sonriente.

Irritado, le metió el pie a Hanji para que cayera, pero ella le esquivo fácilmente previniendo un ataque, pero no contando con que en su intento se estamparía con un letrero de "ALTO" (¿quién le manda a ser tan alta?) cayendo irremediablemente al pavimento.

Eren paró cuando vio a Hanji trastabillar y luego caer, soltando una carcajada por lo hilarante de la situación. Sentía que le faltaba el aire e intento inhalar el preciado oxígeno viendo hacia arriba y vio con emoción que el sol comenzó a aparecer de nuevo en el cielo.

—¿Ves? Yo siempre tengo la razón. —le sonrió (o eso intento hacer). Le daba gusto que Eren recuperara su usual semblante sonriente.

—¡Si! —le tomo la mano al sargento y reanudaron la marcha, dejando a Hanji quejándose en el suelo.

—¡Esperen! —se "recupero" cuando vio que se alejaban, aunque le dolía su retaguardia por el golpe que se dio al caer.

Les dio alcance y les hablo acerca del nuevo producto que tenia en mente.

Levi escuchaba a medias y pensó que a pesar de que Hanji era como un grano en el culo… Le caía bien, y hasta se atrevió a pensar que era su propio sol, uno que le hacia los días más brillantes y llenándole de alegría su aburrida vida.

Una pequeña mano cálida le apretó con fuerza y miro a Eren quien cansado, le alzaba los brazos para que lo cargara.

¿Un sol? No, tenía dos soles iluminándole con fuerza.

_Ojalá Eren nunca crezca._

* * *

**Los niños también se ponen tristes :(**

Ese Levi se contradice, primero quiere que crezca y luego que no (?)

**Yunna: **Jajajajajaja Si, de echo si xD pobre Eren, no puede tener de novia a Levi D: Y pues ¿tu hermanito no puede o en la historia no puede? ¡Ojalá pueda! Aprender Inglés es un royo muy feo, a mi prima desde la guarderia le enseñaban y ya está en secundaria y no lo entiende ¬¬

**CAMI, ****Guest, ****Guest 2, ****Eri **Muchas gracias por comentar, se vienen más preguntas incomodas, de echo SON MUCHAS PREGUNTAS INCOMODAS. :3


	7. Desfiles

Levi veía irritado a la gente a su alrededor, una que otra tuvo el placer de rozarle… el horror, jura y perjura que es el horror.

—Ya pronto nos iremos. —la voz de su hermana se hiso presente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Tiempo? No, una vez que Eren pase y le tome las fotos suficientes podremos irnos.

—Eso no es pronto.

—Desde mi perspectiva, si.

En su mente, el pelinegro murmuro unos insultos a Mikasa y volvió a mirar a la carretera, donde un grupo de niños estaban vestidos referentes a ese día festivo, saludando y sonriendo.

Los compadece, a su edad, él también paso por el mismo horror de desfilar para saciar el apetito de la sociedad para conmemorar una fecha que paso hace años y, no conformes con pasar documentales en la televisión, hacen que los niños desfilen bajo ese sol ardiente.

Se seco el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo desechable, era más que obvio que no se lo secaría con la mano eso era asqueroso. Despues de secarse, fue a tirar su basura y para cuando volvió, su lugar era ocupado por unas señoras (seguramente mamás de algunos niños de ahí) que gritaban lo guapos que eran sus retoños.

Bufo con fastidio y se acerco haciéndose paso entre la gente, pero fue vil mente devuelto por señoras gorronas que le decían que se fuera a otro lugar.

—Putas. —dijo lo suficientemente audible y las mujeres le miraron escandalizadas.

—¡Pero que grosero!

Se encogió de hombros y se fue a otro sitio. La verdad se saco la frustración de estar ahí sin querer estarlo.

Era su maldito día de descanso y su hermana Mikasa le dijo que la acompañara al centro por que necesitaba hacer algo, se iba a negar con un "Jodete" bastante cariñoso pero la presencia de su sobrino le cayó al instante. Al final, los acompaño a regañadientes.

Cuando se refirió a centro, pensó que seria a pues… ¡El maldito centro comercial! No a un maldito desfile, lleno de gente que al parecer no tenia nada mejor que hacer y un calor bastante infernal ¡Estaban en noviembre! ¿No se supone que hace frio? Maldito clima, maldito desfile y maldita gente alta que no le dejaba ver nada.

Mikasa apareció de repente y lo tomo de la mano jalándole de nuevo al frente.

—Me habías dicho que iríamos al centro, no a un desfile aburrido.

—Eres un apático, disfruta el día.

—¿Qué voy a disfrutar? ¿Ver niños llorando por que se cansaron, adolescentes que intentan bailar pero un muerto se mueve mejor o los mismos sucesos de cada año? Sinceramente no me pierdo nada.

—Eres un amargado.

—Acéptalo, la gente tampoco quiere estarlo, sólo vienen por que sus hijos participan. Exactamente como tú.

—No se puede hablar contigo, no sé ni para que te traje.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo desde hace horas. —le reclamó.

—Eren quisiera que estuvieras aquí, dijo que le gustaría verte mientras desfilaba.

¡Apunta y dispara! Chantaje emocional.

—¿En serio? Me hubieras dicho antes, una foto mía tamaño real estaría perfecto. —le dijo sarcásticamente.

—No creo, estaría muy pequeña, si vienes en vivo puedes hacerte notar levantando la mano.

—Eres… —susurro molesto.

—¡Sargento! —la voz infantil de Eren se escucho.

Levi vio a su pequeño sobrino sosteniendo un extremo de una pancarta donde decía el nombre de su escuela y del otro lado estaba una niña rubia a la que no le presto atención. Recuerda que el niño no iba vestido así cuando lo dejaron ahí.

Le saludo levantando la mano y el niño satisfecho miro al frente, mientras Mikasa le tomaba fotos con una cámara profesional.

Que madre tan obsesiva…

—¿Por qué Eren lleva un traje raro? —le pregunto cuando los niños desaparecieron de su rango visual.

—Las maestras lo vistieron, fue la bolsa que les di. Es un soldado. —le explico mientras guardaba las cosas.

—Eso no parece un traje de soldado.

—Es un soldado revolucionario.

—No lo es.

—Lo es.

—No. —insistió.

—¿Tu qué vas a saber de la vida si no sales de tu casa?

Rodo los ojos, su hermana intentaba desviar el tema.

—Si salgo, también fui niño y soy un adulto. No puedes hacerme tonto. ¿De qué rayos va vestido?

—Soldado.

La miro irritado, esa mujer era un problema muy serio ya mejor no le preguntaría.

—Como digas.

—Recojamos a Eren, este era el ultimo tramo.

/

.

/

—¿Te divertiste mucho bebé?

—¡Si! Me hice amigos de niños de otro salón.

—Me da mucho gusto, eres un buen niño. —le decia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Levi sonrió sardónicamente, a Mikasa no le da gusto que la atención de su hijo se divida entre otras personas, muy apenas lo comparte con él por que no le queda de otra.

—Tío! ¿Vio mi traje? ¡Soy un soldado!

—Eso no es… —cayó. No tenia ganas de discutir de nuevo.

Eren estaba dándose vueltas entusiasmado mientras sacaba de unas cajas que tenia a los costados "cuchillas" echas de cartón. A lo mejor y si era un soldado.

La maestra de Eren, una mujer castaña de ojos ámbar, si mal no recordaba de nombre Petra Ral se acerco a ellos.

—Buenas tardes. Eren se porto muy bien y no se quejo para nada de caminar. Pero tengo una pregunta. ¿De qué va vestido?

—De soldado. —respondió inmediatamente Mikasa.

—Pero…

—Maestra! ¿Por qué Eren va vestido de un anime? El próximo año me vestiré igual. —se quejaba un pequeño.

Los niños empezaron a quejarse entre si y luego sus mamás llegaron por ellos y solo quedo el niño habló primero.

Levi también tenía curiosidad de saber y hasta miro victorioso a su hermana burlándose de que la habían agarrado en la movida*. Afortunadamente la maestra se le adelanto y preguntó antes.

—¿Cuál anime?

—Uno de unos titantes que comen personas. ¡Va vestido de soldado! —la maestra asintió sonriente y luego se llevo al niño con los otros infantes.

Mikasa le devolvió la sonrisa, triunfante.

Él desvió la mirada y observo a Eren que seguía atacando árboles con su "arma" ajeno a la discusión.

_Sigue pensando que ese no era el traje._

* * *

**_¿Se fijan la insinuacion de SnK? (8 _**

Bueno, en mi país el 20 de noviembre se conmemora la Revolución Mexicana y hoy hubo una desfile de esos y pues nada, me vino la inspiración.

Lamento si tardo en actualizar otras historias pero no tengo internet en mi casa :3 Me acabo de mudar y el vecino me dio su cotraseña por que me dice que soy su novia y no podemos estar incomunicados (?) (tiene 9 años), pero su internet es más lento que yo recogiendo mi tiradero así que me desespero mucho ~ y su hermana pronto descubrira que me cuelgo de su internet, ella es malvada... Bueno ya, muchas notas inservibles sólo me quejo :(

**Yunna:** Eren nomas estaba triste por que no le gustan los días nublados, pero ya se recupero. Y tu hermano ya entrará pronto! No desespereis, tened paciencia. Sirve y lo tienes más tiempo en casa como inspiracion (?)


End file.
